


Splore

by aapicula



Series: Words of the Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (and so does Cas lbr), Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aapicula/pseuds/aapicula
Summary: Splore: [n], "a frolic; revel; carousal."After a year of being together, Dean and Cas have settled into a comfortable, familiar relationship. On the night of their anniversary, Dean spices things up a little.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Words of the Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589242
Kudos: 70





	Splore

**Author's Note:**

> January 2 | Day 02/365
> 
> Another definition I looked at of today's word was "a romp", so naturally I went for "a romp in the hay." Enjoy!

After a year of being with Cas, there are admittedly fewer surprises than at the beginning.

For one thing, he knows now what Cas looks like naked. It’s a little disappointing that he’ll never see him naked  _ for the first time _ again, but that’s honestly for the better. He’d gone off like a rocket their first time together, and Cas had barely gotten his mouth on him.

(Cas had hardly been better; he’d lasted maybe a minute once Dean started stroking him, so he had no room to tease.)

The nervous, curious exploration of each other’s bodies had faded into something comfortable. Dean was reticent to call it routine, because sex with Cas could never be considered something obligatory or boring, but there was a certain familiarity with how they touched one another. It was good. It felt like home.

Yes, there are far fewer surprises now. But as he looks up at Cas now, at blue eyes and rumpled hair and kiss-swollen lips, he knows that his decision to wear the blue satin panties as a surprise for their anniversary was the right one. He’d bought them on a whim; the shade matched Cas’s eyes, and they were in the bag and paid for before he could second guess himself.

“Babe” Cas’s voice is hoarse, and Dean puffs with pride when he sees the tented fabric of Cas’s briefs. “You look  _ incredible.” _ He bends down and kisses Dean hard, all teeth and tongue and a ferocity that takes Dean’s breath away.

“I bet they look even better on the floor,” he manages when Cas pulls away. The effect is slightly ruined when he can’t even manage a cocky tone; Cas’s kiss has left him squirming and straining against the fabric of the panties. Cas’s eyes glint, and he grins ferally down at Dean.

“On the floor?” His voice has dropped, and Dean’s cock twitches at the possessive tone. “Oh, Dean, those aren’t going on the floor.”

“They aren’t?”   
  


“No, love. You’re going to wear them while I fuck you. You’re going to come in those pretty little panties, aren’t you?”

_ Holy shit. _

Cas doesn’t get like this often, but when he does, Dean has to take extra care not to cream his pants at the first hint of dominance. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, not trusting his voice.

“Y-yes,” he finally croaks out, and Cas is on him again. He’s already out of the trenchcoat, thankfully, but it takes Dean a few tries to get the buttons of his shirt undone. He’s being kissed to death by the man he loves, his hands are shaky, so sue him.

He can’t help the moan that escapes his throat as his fingertips find the smooth skin under Cas’s shirt, and Cas breaks the kiss to suckle on the bolt of Dean’s jaw.

“Love when you moan for me,” he pants into Dean’s neck, a flash of exquisite pain when Cas bites him.

“Love when you make me moan,” Dean retorts, and reaches down. He makes quick work of Cas’s pants and briefs, desperate to feel Cas naked against him.

They break apart so Cas can unceremoniously kick the rest of his clothes on the floor, and Dean whimpers when he sees how hard Cas is. Cas takes himself in hand and strokes once, twice, and his gaze locks with Dean’s. “You see what you do to me?”

Shit, he’s so fucking hard, he’s going to explode if Cas doesn’t hurry it along. “Thought you were gonna fuck me?” He sits up and reaches under the pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it at Cas. “I’ve been ready for you all day.”

Being cocky with Cas always gets him going, so Dean isn’t surprised when Cas lunges forward with a growl, pinning Dean to the bed and knocking Dean’s knees apart. He is surprised, however, when Cas shoves Dean’s panties to the side roughly, two slick fingers sliding against his hole without preamble.

He groans, and its volume would be terrifically embarrassing if he didn’t know that Cas is just as worked up as he is. He spreads his legs further and rolls his hips, silently encouraging Cas to get on with it. He reaches to cup Cas’s face, but the angel knocks him away, grabbing both of his wrists in one hand and pinning them gently above Dean’s head.

“Okay?” he murmurs against Dean’s lips, and Dean can only manage a whimper and a nod in the affirmative. He loves when Cas is like this, when he gets dominant and fucks Dean so thoroughly into the mattress that he can’t remember his own name. He rolls his hips forward, a broken moan escaping his lips when Cas sinks a finger into him, pressing into him without hesitation.

“Cas-” he starts, before he has to stop for breath. “Love you. S’much.”

“Love you too. Love you like this.” A second finger joins in fucking Dean open, and he spreads his legs further, silently begging for more. Cas scissors his fingers and  _ fuck _ , right there, Dean cries out as Cas’s fingertip catches his prostate dead-on. And again. And again.

“Fuck, holy shit, Cas, please, babe.” Dean is babbling now, his legs spread wide and his hands still pinned above his head. Cas doesn’t speed up and his pace stays even, sending bolts of electricity through Dean with every thrust. He can’t take much more of this, he’s gonna come, and he doesn’t want to come unless Cas is inside him. “Babe, please. Need you.”

Those are the magic words. Cas pulls his hand away, but leans forward and captures Dean’s lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. “You’ve got me. Always.”

Dean blinks rapidly, a stupid number of emotions rolling thorugh him all at once, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek. Cas kisses the corner of his mouth and pulls away slightly, adjusting so that he’s settled between Dean’s splayed legs. He’s still getting a rein on his feelings when Cas speaks again, voice pitched low. “Now, Dean, should I continue to hold your arms down, or can you be good for me and keep them where they are?”

He probably shouldn’t be as turned on by Cas’s words as he is, but fuck it. “I can be good,” he pants, flexing his fingers and gripping the pillowcase for emphasis. “I’m good for you, Cas.”

“Yes, you are, aren’t you? So ready for me” Cas’s hands run up Deans thighs, his touch soothing on Dean’s oversensitive flesh. He brushes his fingers along the hem of the panties and snaps the elastic lightly. “You’re ready for me to just move these over and fuck you, aren’t you?”

He can’t speak. His mouth isn’t working, so instead Dean just nods frantically. Cas grins, a feral and predatory thing, and without ceremony he bunches the panties to the side and lines his cock up to Dean’s hole. Dean keens, a high, thready moan as Cas pushes home, sheathing himself in Dean in one smooth stroke.

It feels good. It  _ always  _ feels so fucking good to have Cas inside him like this, but tonight it feels utterly exquisite. The hem of the panties are tight against the side of his cock, and his balls are held conveniently out of the way as Cas settles into a steady rhythm that’s going to drive Dean insane.

“Cas--oh fuck, oh shit babe, so good, harder!” He babbles wordlessly, fingers white on the pillowcase and his toes clenching in sheer pleasure as Cas fucks him, one hand hard on his hip while the other steadies himself above Dean. He catches Dean’s prostate every few strokes, and Dean can feel his body rocketing towards his orgasm. Good. Cas loves it when he comes untouched, and he can’t fathom that he’ll need anything more than what he’s feeling right now.

“So good for me,” Cas grunts, angling his hips so he can fuck into Dean deeper. “That’s it, love, I want you to come in your panties for me, you’re gonna come so hard for me.” He’s starting to lose his rhythm, and Dean knows he’s close too. 

“Cas,” he pants, every instinct in him telling him to grab Cas and pull him closer. But he doesn’t, he can’t, he needs to be good for Cas. “Gonna come. Gonna come in my panties, gonna come so hard for you.”

Cas’s groan is feral and he picks up his pace. He cants his hips forward and changes his angle, and that’s it. Dean comes  _ hard _ , hips arching off the bed as he loses himself in his orgasm. The satiny material of the panties caresses his cock as he comes, and the material is quickly soaked with his spend. Cas talks him through it, a litany of praise that he can’t begin to comprehend. 

He’s still coming down when he feels Cas tense, and he feels Cas’s cock pulse inside of him. “Dean, love, fuck!” Cas’s voice is  _ wrecked _ , and he grins at the angel’s tone. “So good, so good for me.” He wraps his legs around Cas’s waist and holds him close while Cas pushes into him as far as he can go, spilling deep inside Dean, claiming him.

They pant together for a moment, coming down from their mutual high, and Cas collapses against Dean, still sheathed inside him. Dean turns his head and presses a kiss to Cas’s temple and finally,  _ finally _ releases his grip on the pillowcase to wrap his arms around Cas.

“Happy anniversary,” he murmurs, nuzzling Cas’s hair and breathing deeply. “Love you.”

Cas’s voice is muffled against Dean’s neck, and he sounds like he’s about to drop off. “Love you too, Dean. So much.” Dean can’t stop the smile that splits across his face, and he pulls his angel just a little tighter. They lie there like that, basking in the afterglow and enjoying each other’s presence, and he can tell that Cas is about to nod off.

“Cas, babe,” he whispers, shifting slightly and trying not to jostle Cas too much. “I need you to move.”

“Wh’fr?” Dean chuckles; he was right, Cas is almost asleep. He moves a little more, fighting to extract himself from where Cas’s arms encircle his torso.

“Babe, I’m sorry, and I love you, but these panties are fuckin’ gross.” Cas snorts and rolls over, blinking up at Dean sleepily. He looks so damn happy and sated that Dean nearly says screw it and curls up next to him, but they really did a good job at destroying the poor underwear. He pulls it off with a grimace and flips Cas off when he hears a chuckle behind him. “Fuck off. This is your fault.”

He definitely does  _ not _ squeak when Cas’s arms encircle him from behind (and damn that angel for being able to move so quietly), and a warm body presses against him. “Does that mean,” Cas whispers into his ear, and Dean shivers, “that you aren’t going to wear them again?”

Dean pulls back, turning in Cas’s arms to look him up and down. “I dunno babe,” he murmurs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I think next time, it might be your turn.” He meant it as a joke, but Cas surprises him once again.

"Deal."


End file.
